The Ballad of Patrick Logan
by kausingkayn
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a man named Patrick Logan, and he was very lost. -spoilers for I Guess This Is Goodbye-


**Author's Note: Only six episodes I ever watched of Desperate Housewives were the ones with Patrick Logan, so I believed that he deserves a little something. (It was kinda weird not seeing him come back to life ^_^) Anyway, this is my version of Patrick's life. I imagined this being read as a voiceover at the end of "I guess this is goodbye." Enjoy.**

**Find me on Twitter and LiveJournal as kausingkayn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Desperate Housewives - if I did, John Barrowman would have been a much more permanent part of the program.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a man named Patrick Logan, and he was lost.

All around him, other children always had ideas of who they would be when they grew up: fire fighters, superman, lawyers, doctors. But whenever anyone asked poor little Patrick, the only thing he could do was shrug and shake his head, because he didn't know. This shadow of doubt followed him all through his high school years, until one day he stumbled upon a meeting that he was never supposed to see.

And it was there that he listened to a man speak about the vile of humans and how they were destroying the one thing keeping them alive – Earth.

And it was then that Patrick got a vision.

A vision of a perfect world, where the planet was safe from the grimy hands of the polluted people who still rose themselves up on pedestals of lies and called themselves humans. He was a visionary with a strong mind and a misguided soul and a face that people could trust. So he built himself a cult.

And with these people who would follow him to the end of the world, he found meaning for his own. Every day, he was saving more and more of mother Earth, and every day he was finding a little bit of who he was, and what he was meant to be.

And then, he met her.

She was the most beautiful, perfect thing he had ever seen. She threw his world off kilter, and he knew the moment he saw her he would follow her to the end of the world. But he didn't have to, because she followed him.

They fell in love, and suddenly, Patrick wasn't so captured by the beauty of the Earth, or the vileness of the humans. He continued on his charade because _she_ believed in it, _she _loved him because of it.

The most happiest day in Patrick's life was the day that she told him she was pregnant.

He was going to have something that the two of them could share forever – something else that he could love and teach and give meaning to his life.

He wanted to do one last 'good' deed before he ended his life as a protestor forever. He asked her to build him a bomb.

And she did.

But something went wrong, horribly wrong. And faster than Patrick thought was possible, his world fell apart. He had blood on his hands, real blood. And she left him. She took their child and left him.

Suddenly, Patrick was very lost.

He abandoned his cult and tore apart the Earth looking for her. At first, all he wanted was to see her again, to tell her he loved her, to ask why she left. He wanted to hold his baby boy and tell him that everything was going to be ok. But the longer he looked, the more his thoughts were warped, and the more the hatred grew.

Patrick Logan, so lost, so alone, so confused.

And then he found her.

He found her, and found his son. And he knew that the moment he saw his little boy there would be a spark – a father and son moment where Patrick knew everything would end up ok. He would get his family back.

But there was nothing.

He said hello to his son, and the boy said hello back, and there was no spark. No love at first sight. And Patrick realized that it would _never_ be ok.

She, who gave his life meaning and love, ripped down his walls and took away any chance he ever had at being happy. So Patrick did the only thing that he knew – he would make her understand how he felt. She needed to know what it felt like to loose everything you care about without reason, never getting to say goodbye or 'I love you' one last time.

So he asked her to build a bomb.

* * *

**Review?**

**Funny story. When I was finished with this, the word count on my word document came out to be 666. Creepy, huh?**


End file.
